The Mark Of Assassin
by cyra bourne
Summary: Bourne crosses a path with a young woman with mysterious past on the street in Zurich. At first it seems like any other normal accidental meeting when he helped her over her dropped papers. He watched her leave but as he prepared to leave as well, a gunsh
1. Default Chapter

The Mark Of Assassin

Author: steellilly23

Renting: PG-13

Summary: Bourne crosses a path with a young woman with mysterious past on the street in Zurich. At first it seems like any other normal accidental meeting when he helped her over her dropped papers. He watched her leave but as he prepared to leave as well, a gunshot form the sniper nearby and bullet that was meant for a young woman never reached her for she was saved once more but Bourne, who soon finds himself twisted in the game of the killings and the assassin that leaves no trace but the mark that was already known to Bourne very well.

The mark of death left by shooting in the throat and only one who is responsible is Jackal himself. Now once more Bourne finds himself on a ran across the Europe with a young woman that Jackal wants dead and Bourne is only one that could stop him. But the question remains why and only answer remains in the girl who seems not trust no one even Bourne himself, as the killings rage on soon Bourne has to make a difficult choice to use the girl as a bait and finish the game once for all with his old nemesis from which only one will come out as a winner.

Timeline: Two years before the Bourne Identity

CH: 1- The Beginning Of End

Zurich May 12th

Tamara Gordon the young woman in her early twenties opened the eyes in the early morning in the hotel room that she had arrived a night before after the long flight from LA to Zurich to the city that would become her home for another six months. She could not wait to open her shop and began her work as the painter once more. It has been way too long for her not taking her brushes once again in her hand and began to paint as she did before her mother had died two years ago. The police might think it was just a normal death but Tamara had a feeling that they were hiding something that her mother was in a good health and that someone had poisoned her instead.

Unable to stay at her home any longer soon after the burial, she packed her bags and returned back to Zurich to the place of her birth and deiced to start again her only passion that was the painting for it was only thing that kept normal and strong to carry on with the pain and the grief that was slowly comussing her to insanity. She had already sent her bags to the address of her new home and could not wait to leave the hotel and start a new. As she was about to put her coat on and leave a room she studied her form in a mirror for a moment studying her own reflection in it.

Her skin was of pale almost too pale for her taste and her hair was thick mass of the copper red curls, but her eyes were something of a rare sight to see for they were of a deep shade of golden brown no more gold than amber gold quite unusual sight to behold even for a human being like she was. She stood close five feet and eight inches in height with average looking body not to slender or not to fat just normal proportion with her head and arms and feet.

Though her breast size might be small but she did not care about that either she was just happy the way she looked. She considered herself pretty not beautiful but pretty enough for her taste for her twenty-three years of age. Putting her coat on she closed the door of a hotel room and then made her way down the steps toward the lobby completely unaware of danger that was coming her way.

A young man in his early thirties walked in his light blue eyes scanning the ground around the lobby passing around the people gathered there and the staff that was working behind the main desk. He wore black coat the midnight blue shirt and dark pants. There was nothing unusual about him and he carried his body with a precision of a cat as he moved toward the main desk. He spoke quickly with the main desk personnel and checked in one of the rooms of hotel.

He turned to leave toward the elevator when he bumped into approaching woman causing the papers to fly all over the floor. Within seconds, Bourne was down helping a woman with her spilled papers and noticed that they were filed up with small images of faces of a people. He handled them without a second thought and looked up meeting two gold eyes that stared back at him in a slight confusion as a color brushed to her pale face almost immediately.

"I am so sorry," She spoke in a broken German but Bourne smiled answering back in English.

"There is it no harm done, everything is it alright." and she smiled suprised hearing English.

"You speak English, a first one who actually knows the language I am talking to." Tamara replied back to him and Bourne nodded back to her a way of a greeting. "Pardon my manners, I am Tamara and you are?"

"Jason, Jason Bourne," a man replied back to her and she did the best to remember his name and she was glad to cross a path with a gentleman like that this man seemed to be.

"I guess I should be going, my ride his here, thank you once more." with that Tamara turned to leave and before she was able to make few steps Bourne launched himself on her and quickly pushed her down on the floor covering her body with his own as the rustle of the gunshots flew around the crowd." Stay low."

The panic rose around the lobby and then using the cover of the people he helped her up and then broke in the run with her leaving the hotel toward the waiting taxi fast and staying low as possible. Bourne glanced at the fallen bodies and noticed that they were all of them hit into their throat and only one that had left the mark like that was no one else but Jackal. Only the question remained why would he go after this woman after the first place?

"Come with me, we do not have a much of a time." He took her by an arm and slowly began to move staying low as possible and away from door and windows so he might not be a target to the sniper.

"Where are we going?" She was confused and frightened at the same time, but Bourne did not let go of her arm and kept dragging her away from the sight of the assassin.

In his mind he knew one thing who was doing that for only Jackal would pick the place something like this in the middle of the day and start shooting at the people without any remorse or care. Was he looking for him and now he messed up his plans for he had took his target away? Why would he want this girl dead at all to begin with?

Bourne needed to find out and fast and get out from here. Finally they managed to get to his car that he had parked at the back of a building and he took her inside and as he moved his hand away he noticed the blood on it. Damn it! She had been shot and he has to take her way to somewhere safe to take the bullet out and fast for he was sure that it was inside of her.

He was worried for her safety and as well his won. As he kept driving fast and away from a town, finally on the traffic lights he reached of his cell phone and called Alex immediately to set the meeting and find out what the hell was going on and who was this girl that Jackal wanted dead? Beside him Tamara remained silent and in the pain that he was aware she was trying to hide away from him and not complain at his crazy driving he was doing now.


	2. Chapter 2

CH: 2 Questions

"You are wounded, and we can not go to the hospital for it would only cause more trouble and we could have the killer after us." Jason replied quietly trying to assure her that he meant no harm and that if she stayed with him she would be safe and away form Jackal." The bullet is still inside and I will find somewhere place where you can stay and me to take a bullet out."

"What exactly are you?" Tamara asked confused and lost and beyond words still shaking from the shooting in the lobby." How can I know that you are not here to kill me?"

"And if I did want to you dead I would leave a sniper to finish his work but I could not. Who ever is after you he means the death and with me you are safe and you can trust me on that." Jason glanced at her." You just have to trust me on this for you are in a danger."

They were driving way from the hotel into the distant part of the city until Jason was sure that they were not followed and the place they were staying for a night was enough for them to cover their tracks and be safe. He led her up to a room they agreed to stay and once inside he told her to take off her coat and remove her shirt he could take the bullet out. Tamara blushed for she never been in the presence of a man being half-naked but Bourne seemed not to notice that at all. He was more concentrated on take bullet out and stop the bleeding soon as possible.

"Lay down," he motioned her toward the bed and she did so and tried the best to relax and not to think about the pain and position she get herself into." This might hurt a bit so try the best not to move and stay still."

Tamara remained silent and still as possible trying her best to stay calm and let him work for she knew that she had to remain still and focused and she tired her best to hide how nervous she seemed in this moment now. Bourne took a seat beside her on a bed and opened the first aide kit and pulled the things he needed for removing the bullet out.

For a moment he caught the sight of her eyes watching him closely then he saw them closing and her deep breathing. It was time for a work and he concentrated to that quickly and the cause the less pain as possible but he knew it will be there and she might no like it but he had no other choice but to do so.

Golden eyes never had left his as he was working on taking the bullet out. No matter how she felt torn inside she dared not to show a pain. No sound came from her nor the tears had been shed and Bourne was pleased at her bravery but it was not what he wanted though she indeed showed the courage and that counted a lot.

Finally when he bandaged the wound and stood up he allowed her to get dressed which she did without a question. Nothing passed between them and even a single word and she walked straight to the bathroom to change and brush her hair and teeth. Left alone Jason did in a deep thought not know what to do first and though he wanted to know more what was going on and why Jackal was involved in all this?

Alex did not call as he had promised and whatever was going on he knew he would find out eventually but he could not leave the girl behind and it was the worse thing he had ever done and allowed her to step into his life.

He could not risk her life to have her here with him but leaving her behind meant one thing that he was sending her straight to the death. Either choice meant the death to either of them. Well he might survive but what she could do if Jackal catch her alone and with not him present around? He would kill her and ask the question later and Bourne had to find out what was really going on and fast or he might not come from this game alive.

He had a strange feeling that someone was setting him up and this was not a simple chance of a meeting for who ever did this knew that he would be around and be in that hotel before the shooting even began. The girl happened to be there for a reason and he was sure that someone was setting this up and wanted Bourne to get into his clutches, and only way to do so was through one simple act to have him save a girl and everything would lead to the trap.

The silence was broken when the door of a bathroom opened and Tamara walked out from the bathing area her hair now in the towel and the simple pale blue robe covered her body. She walked toward the bed and Bourne looked up as she moved around waiting no longer he knew he had to ask her what was really going on. She was aware of him watching her and without a word she was about to place her clothing away when Bourne spoke breaking a silence and tension that was between them like someone had cast the curtain between them.

"I need to ask you something." Bourne spoke and she turned around to face him." Whatever has happened back there in the hotel lobby has been planed and who ever was doing the shooting he knew that we would be there which means one thing that he knows that you supposed to be there at a right time. What is it really going on and why someone wants you dead? Someone like the Jackal."

"So his name is Jackal and who are you to begin with? Why are you helping me to begin with and why am I here when I supposed to be back to the hotel where I had left my things?" Tamara replied her gold eyes glowing in the light of a room.

"You can not go back there at all for it is a chance you might end up killed and I do not want it to happen for I do not know for sure who is after you to begin with. As long you are with me you are safe and nothing will happen to you. You have my word."

"How would I know that you are not lying at all? How would I know that you are only waiting a right time to put a bullet in my head? I should have know are same like them." Tamara looked away from him as she placed the clothing on the chair.

"Like who?" Bourne was no curious but she refused to comment at all." Who is after you?"

"Since my mother was killed they are on my trail to take me down as well and only was for me to survive was to run and never look back and yet they are not giving up even now." Tamara turned to face him.

"Who?" Bourne stood up from his chair and walked toward her and he could see her tremble like a leaf on the wind." You must tell me for I must know otherwise I can not protect you if I can not know from whom are you running from."

"I do not know. I just do not know, please leave me alone." Tamara tried to move away from him for she felt trapped in the room like animal in the cage with no way out.

"Alright." Bourne did not like this at all but eventually he knew that he had to find the truth what was really going on or he might not protect her at all.

As the sleeping time had approached the girl did not know where to go for it was only one bed in the room. She wanted to have him sleep in the bed but Bourne refused and by doing so he only spoke firmly:

"I am sleeping on a floor." He checked his gun and he lamp before turning it off and lied down on a cold floor.

"At least you can take a pillow and a spare cover I have more than enough." She offered to him.

"I am fine thank you." Was the only reply that she got from him." Good night and you should sleep for we have a long day tomorrow ahead of us."

"Good night," Tamara replied and the turned off the light next to her bed and lied down but somehow could not sleep at all.

An hour slipped by before Jason was aware that she was not sleeping at all and wide awake too. He could sense her shifting in a bed trying to sleep but could not. Tamara lied alone in the darkness and lost in her thoughts recalling the things that had happened back in the hotel lobby and somehow could not place the things at all for it was like a puzzle to her.

Jason was also aware that something was did not want to give her a rest at all but refused to speak or ask her anything. At least tomorrow it would be different but now they both needed rest in the order to function for new day ahead of them. Conklin had not phoned nor the message had came to him and Bourne knew that something was indeed rotten and for now he had to focus in the order to stay alive and keep the girl alive even though she was nothing more a stranger to him.

Why would Jackal go after the girl? What was she having that he wanted her dead and worse being paid to take her down? Who ever was doing this he knew that Bourne would come after him and take him down and one thing remains would Jason use her as mark so he could get assassin? Tomorrow was indeed another day and he had to come up with a plan to keep her close and make her trust him or this might go nowhere and only would mean the death to either of them.

"Who are you?" He whispered into the darkness when he was aware that the girl was asleep now. " Why are you refusing to tell me what is it really going on and why the assassin is after you? Why are you so secretive? I do not mean you a harm but in the order to trust you, I must know why are you running and keep some things away from me? I want to protect you but in order to so I have to know who really are you Tamara and you are only one who can tell me that."


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3 The Quiet Day

Bourne woke up with the sound of a crying and the muttering words coming from the bed. He was immediately awake and on his feet walking toward the bed only to find out that was actually Tamara doing that for she was having a bad dream and she was muttering in her sleep tossing and turning around unable to wake up. At first, Bourne did not want to wake her up for he wanted to find more what was really going on, but words that she was speaking made no sense to him at all and he wanted to find more what was really going on.

The images were hunting her again even now when she thought that they were gone now but she was wrong. She was not there when her mother died but she was sure that plane crush was not the accident at all and that everything was planed ahead and for her was not to be on that plane when she should.

Who ever had done this was sure that he was sure that he had them both dead but instead it was only her mother that had paid with her life and not her. Tamara had just was preparing to come home after the many months spent in the Europe schooling and when finally she graduated she could not wait to come back and start work at her home town but it was not meant to be for her mother died soon after her graduation ceremony for the plane never reached the destination back home flying back from London England.

Finally, Tamara woke up screaming and shaking from the nightmare she had and Bourne did his best to calm her down and she slowly stopped shaking and he held her close for a short period of a time. Never in his life he allowed himself that for he knew he could not let the emotions to control him and he knew that he could not let them push him down for only it meant the downfall to him.

Tamara slowly calmed down gaining her senses and he was able to let go and check on her wound for he found that the bandages were still holding down though she was less bleeding and that was a good sign and she was on a road to recovery but would still be a while before she healed and for sure the scar would be there as the reminder what had happened twenty four hours ago.

Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed back at him not sure what to say to him at the moment but Bourne understood that very well for it was best not to ask and let go off her for good. Tamara lied down on the bed and tried not to ask what had just happened for she found herself being pressed to his chest so close that she could smell the scent of his cologne that completely made her swoon all over, but she dared not to admit that she was actually falling for him to begin with for he was not a type of man she wanted.

The night slowly gave away to the daylight and the dawn arrived welcomed by the cold and gray skies that promised nothing more than a rain but still it was more than quiet than usual. Tamara was wakened by a sound of the birds and the cars passing on a streets down below and figured that she had actually overslept and blinked few times then turned around only to find out that Bourne was indeed up dressed and ready to leave and she was only one left in the bed. Slowly she sat up in the bed and blinked in the morning light and he greet her in the silence.

"Hey." Was all that she had received from him as the good morning?

"I thought that you would go and leave me behind and alone. But I guess I was wrong on this thing." Tamara replied her voice was dry as she spoke.

"I have told you that I am not leaving at all this time it would not be the same you are here to stay with me until I figure out why are you the mark for the assassin. Till then you are here to stay with me and you will not go away from my sight and that is it for the best before I know I can trust you on this."

"You still do not believe me do you?" She stood up from bed and walked toward the bathroom slightly angry." I do not want you to watch over me twenty four hours I am not a child."

"Please do not start this at all for it is only for you the sake of your life and with me you are only way to remain alive until the contact is made and you are transferred to the right place and Alex could take over to watch over you and you would be safe there."

"What about you?" She finally dared to ask for she knew that he did not want her to be around when he was dealing with this assassin.

"I will find a way to handle this and it is you that should remain alive and you should not worry about me for I would be alright. But I would deal with that soon so for now it is better for us to get dressed and move on and leave no trace if we are still followed. I am taking you from the country as far as possible for sure to the Paris where we would be safe for a while I hope. But right now you had to get dressed and so we can get moving once more."

Berlin…

The figure in the black coat walked into the hotel lobby and no one of the personnel seemed to notice him move up the stairs to the room that he knew that who ever was paying him would be there. The man who welcomed him was of Spanish olive skin and dark hair and eyes that were the reflecting pools of the midnight darkness. No emotions seemed to be appeared in them not even the slight knowledgment that the man had arrived, as he should.

"You are late," The man said as assassin walked into the room removing the coat and tossing it on the nearest chair.

"It was the plane that was late I am on a time." The man replied back on the quick French.

"And the girl?" The black eyes of other man stared back at him.

"She managed to escape." Other assassin replied back the man whom he was talking to seemed not to accept the failure at all and instead pulled his own gun and shoot him at the throat.

"I will not accept the failure and not from you and not from anyone." He replied his voice was a pure anger as he took the coat and walked from the room looking the door as he walked away leaving the body behind." I will finish this alone and this time you are going down Bourne like that or not."

The plane was leaving in the hour and he knew very well where to look and knew that Bourne would be there and so will be the girl. The assassin did not manage to take the girl down and he had to do that now he and the only one will stand winner in this game. Bourne was going down this time and The Jackal knew that he would once is the One and only and no other assassin shall take his place not even the man such Jason Bourne.

The girl alive brought him nothing and he would not let this time her to slip from his clutches and he would have her dead even if it caused to go against his own enemy Bourne for the good. The Jackal smiled to himself as he sat in the seat as the plane took of for Zurich. Take Bourne down and it would only clear his pathway to the girl and with her dead the files would not ever get in the hands of the CIA at all for some things are not there for others to know at all.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 No Choice

Bourne found Tamara next day seating alone in the café and reading the newspaper or seemed that way, but for her the words had no meaning she was concentrating on the reading at all. Her thoughts were wandering far way form this place where she found herself stuck with the man that she barely knew and the man that was only one that she could trust in the order to stay alive and not make the fool of herself at all.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had not seen him approach her and when his hand landed on her shoulder she almost dropped down her tea cup from her hand causing her to scream lightly. Tamara gave him a dirty look once she realized who really was and shook her head as he took a seat on a chair across from her.

"Do not do that. I hate when the people sneak up on me." Her voice told him that she was not amused at all what he had just done.

"It is only way for you to get prepared what you are expecting when you are around with me and when you are on your own. You must be on focus on your surroundings and the people around you. The death does not wait at all and you should be aware of the danger that might come on your way at any moment and you have to act fast and not stand there and do nothing. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" Jason replied back meeting two not so amused golden eyes.

"I understand but please quit sneaking like that you almost gave me a heart attack by doing that and I hate sneaking." Her voice carried not so happy tone at all as she spoke back to him.

Once the waiter brought him the coffee Bourne changed the subject this time was serious one and that actually was covering why they were here and the expression on Tamara's face changed almost immediately at this. Tamara folded the newspaper down and faced him again her face tight with the emotion as she spoke:

"So what do we do next?" She wanted to know the next part of a plan.

"We gonna stay here for a now in this town until the storm calms down but not too long for the Jackal might come looking for us so we should get ready at any sight of the danger to leave the town if the things go off a hand. I am taking you to Paris where you will be safe and sound and you will remain there until the backup arrives to take you out from the country."

"Who are you really Jason?" She dared to repeat the question again but Bourne refused to give that part of the information to her for it was for the best for her not to know that he was actually the assassin and her protector as well.

Zurich…

Touchdown the plane landed right on the time and the Jackal now using his fake name arrived to the city his eyes scanning the people that were passing him as he walked out from the plane. The airport was beyond words a mad house and he could not wait to get out soon as possible and stay out from the sight.

No one knew here who he really was and that he was only here with one purpose to destroy Bourne, kill the girl and make sure to get the files before they fall into the hands of CIA. There are some things in the world that should not be known by the people and this case it came with he spies and assassins that were given the orders by the secrets services and should remain secret as it should but not in this case for as long she had the files it meant the downfall to them all.

Who would ever thought that Maria had a child a girl that as left alive and hidden till now and was the only one that actually was carrying the information that she herself was not aware of and that one exposure of the information would cost many lives. The girl must be dead and the Jackal knew that he would hunt her down until she is and this time it was personal for Bourne was going down as well with her and there was no turning back from this at all.

The arrangements were made up quickly and no one knew who this man was for Jackal was not here for a fun but to kill and he had to do that fast and be prepared for everything for he knew that Bourne would be there and he was on the right track. Now all that mattered was to find her and everything will go just the way he had planed.

Back In The Hotel Room...

Tamara was growing beyond words restless and worried and now who ever was going after her she knew that she might be dead. She was getting more and more restless in the hotel room and paced back and forth not knowing what to do next and not being allowed to exit the room for Bourne told her that was for her own good and stay out from the windows just in the case so she might be a easy target to the potential assassin.

Then her eyes fell at the locket upon her chest and she wondered what was the case of this for her mother had left that to her since her body was never found after that plane explosion? She opened it and found a small shaped CD that she never had seen before and wondered what this supposed to mean? Perhaps this was the reason why she was hunted down for someone like Jackal wanted the CD and she had it and now she wanted to know what was it in this that someone wanted to hush her down even to kill for?


End file.
